Amigo del alma
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿que siente Hermione por Harry Potter? Ella quiere decírselo, una canción interpreta todos sus sentimientos, de fondo, es una tonada mientras sus sentidos fluyen de ella... HHr y no tanto.. snif...


_**Amigo del alma...**_

Por Sumire-chan Yo... que había pensado que el amor en mi vida 

_Nunca mi puerta tocaría_

_Yo que nunca pensé... que el amor a mí vendría_

Claro, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la prefecta, el premio anual, la inteligente. Claro, Hermione Granger nunca se equivoca. Yo siempre sé lo que hay que decir, cómo actuar y cómo sentir; me suena tan ridículo decirlo, hasta pensarlo que me estoy riendo sola; cualquiera que me viera diría que ya me he vuelto loca, que tanto estudio ha afectado mi raciocinio. Pero estoy sola así que nadie puede verme.

El fuego en la chimenea de la sala común crepita incansablemente y sopla una brisa muy suave que atentaría con apagarle sino fuera porque es mágico y eso no va a pasar. Ya son pasadas de las doce de la noche y he terminado con la ronda de prefectos que Ron y yo hacemos luego de la cena. Nos hemos encontrado a Malfoy con una muchacha en uno de los salones, no era Pansy. A veces le tengo lástima... Es más que obvio que ella está enamorada de Malfoy y él se acuesta o se besa con otras en su propia cara con algún sádico placer al hacerle daño. Es repulsivo. Y triste también. Si bien Pansy Parkinson es una slytherin es también mujer y me da pena lo que sufre por amor.

Antes hasta habría sido tan malvada en reírme de sus penas, ahora todo es muy diferente... Yo antes no pensaba mucho en el amor. Quiero decir, hay diferentes tipos de amor, el de mis padres, el de mis amigos, yo los valoraba con toda mi alma pero nunca le había prestado especial importancia al amor que un chico podría ser capaz de entregarme. Creo que el amor es demasiado complicado de explicar y su definición no se encuentra en los libros, eso me confunde... Y no me gusta sentirme confundida. Muchos menos ignorante. Pero como dije, en el amor, Hermione Granger no es la sabelotodo y se equivoca.

Nunca he sido especialmente linda. Cuando era una niña se burlaban de mi aspecto, parecía enferma pues era muy delgada y eso ocasionó que me limitase a usar ropas anchas y faltas de colores vistosos. No me gusta llamar la atención, aunque nadie lo crea. Ahora tampoco soy más linda y tengo un carácter... Suspiro mientras miro fijamente las llamas rojizas que me dan un poco de su calor. No soy fácil de comprender y no muchos han logrado hacerlo, hasta Ron que es mi mejor amigo discute constantemente conmigo.

Es divertido.

Pero el amor... el amor no es divertido, es doloroso. Bien, como decía, nunca he sido linda, por eso mismo hasta ahora no había tenido la pretensión de mirar con "esos ojos" a nadie. De esa forma, no sufriría yo... y no me obligaría cada día con un: es imposible para ti, Hermione.

Lamentablemente, no todo resulta como uno desea...

_Yo... que en el amor... siempre fui una incrédula_

_No lo estaba esperando y me sorprendió_

_Doblemente porque nunca pensé que a mi llegaría el amor_

_Doblemente porque me enamoré de mi mejor amigo..._

- ¡¡Hermione! – había exclamado la voz de Harry Potter muy cerca de mi oído. Habían pasado dos horas del almuerzo en un bello fin de semana. Yo estaba en la biblioteca; no había dormido bien y estudiaba para los exámenes que se acercaban peligrosamente - ¿Porqué no vas a dormir?

- Ya casi termino... – murmuré yo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Él me levantó la cara del pergamino y me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes.

- Vas a enfermarte. Y recuerda que el que debe inaugurar la enfermería soy yo. No quiero verte allí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal un paseo por los terrenos?

Yo sonreí. Bobamente, seguro.

- De acuerdo Harry, Sólo déjame guardar estas cosas.

- Te ayudo.

Quizás fue que su mano rozó la mía mientras recogíamos todo o pueden haber sido sus ojos verdes mirando los míos con preocupación lo que hizo que algo se activara en mi ser. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? El rostro masculino marcado por rasgos más maduros, el pelo alborotado, los orbes como esmeraldas que relucían llenos de sentimientos que tal vez nadie le había enseñado, pero él los llevaba en su corazón. Un corazón puro, testarudo y aventurero. Valiente. Un hombre. Y ese hombre era mi mejor amigo.

¡Dios estaba metiéndome en una locura! Era lo más ridículo pero a la vez más racional que había hecho en mi vida. Después de eso vinieron otros acontecimientos que poco a poco fueron marcándome y ya no veía Harry, mi mejor amigo, veía a Harry, el hombre del que me estaba enamorando.

_Amigo del alma_

_Te pido perdón_

_Pero no soy yo... es mi corazón_

_Que siente alegría al verte y en complicidad con mi mente_

_Ya no pueden estar ni un minuto sin verte_

Y este sentimiento que ahora tengo aquí en mi pecho mientras observo las llamas ha tomado un tamaño considerable, se ha vuelto inmensamente doloroso y a la vez lleno de dicha. Porque a mí me ha tocado lo mejor de toda esta historia, siempre he estado a su lado, lista para ayudarle, para evitarle que caiga y he podido compartir los mejores momentos de su vida. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir? Le veo sonreír, pocas veces le veo llorar, he podido evitar que se sienta destrozada por una maldición que pesa en sus hombros y le debilita cada vez más. Le he ayudado a entrenar, a volverse un hombre para enfrentar su destino, donde estaré. Sin duda que estaré allí, lista para demostrarle que soy capaz de dar la vida por Harry y más allá de eso, vivir por él.

Lo único que nubla todo lo que creo correcto, es saber que no soy correspondida, y que llegará un día en que se olvide de mí y no pueda verle ni hablarle, que se acabe esta complicidad que hay entre nosotros. Cuando Harry sea feliz con otra mujer yo dejaré de existir, no sólo para él sino también por mí misma. No sería capaz de visualizar una vida sin él.

Maldición... ahí esta la fantástica Hermione Granger. Yo que tanta inteligencia genero y sin embargo no soy capaz de resolver mi problema.

_Amigo del alma_

_Si acaso decides no volver a hablarme_

_Perdona pero soy de carne y hueso_

_No pude controlar mis sentimientos_

_La vida es así... no puedo estar sin ti..._

Escucho pasos bajando la escalera de Gryffindor y él aparece ahí; como llamado por mis pensamientos, ¿no?

- ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? – me pregunta y se sienta en el sofá junto a mí.

Le miro, lleva un pijama una talla más grande que él, y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. Los botones de la chaquetilla un tanto abiertos y "eso" sube por mi estómago y me siento un tanto incómoda. Tonta... creo que le estoy mirando bobamente.

- No – suelto suavemente y él ríe despacio.

¿Qué pasaría si él supiera? No puedo evitar preguntarme esto, pero a la vez, muy conscientemente sé que no puedo hacerlo, no es momento de dejar de comportarme como su mejor amiga. Harry, Ron y yo en unos días más terminaremos el colegio y empezaremos no sólo la carrera de Aurores sino también un entrenamiento muy duro para que el primero pueda al fin enfrentarse a Voldemort. Esto lo ha traído tan nervioso que incide en mí y me obliga, otra vez, a callar. Pues quiero creer que Harry se alejaría de mí y yo realmente no podría vivir con eso. Prefiero vivir con estos sentimientos que están enclaustrados en mi corazón. Le miro suavemente y sonrío.

- ¿Quieres que charlemos de lo que te pasa?

_Y no se como tu... lo puedas tomar_

_Y no se como tu... puedas reaccionar_

_Y yo que tanto decía, que en el amor no creía...  
Me enamoro de ti.. mi mejor amigo_

Dicen que uno siempre encuentra la forma de lastimarse a sí mismo... estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. ¿A qué ha venido? A hablar de Ginny Weasley, su antigua novia, a la que dejó para no lastimar, para evitar que esté en peligro mientras él se encausa en una cacería demasiado complicada. Y yo tonta, aquí dándole consejos, tratando de que no se sienta triste, diciéndole que ha sido lo mejor y que aún, ellos dos, tienen una oportunidad.

¿Porqué hago esto? Quizás son sus ojos verdes mirándome desde la más bella profundidad, su mano entre las mías mientras yo trato de brindarle los últimos destajos de confianza que me quedan. Tal vez es que en alguna parte de mí sé que Harry es mi mejor amigo ante todo y es mi deber y mi querer estar dispuesta a consolarle y hacerle feliz. Más bien, dejarle ser feliz... aún cuando sea lejos. Ah, esto es tan poético y dramático que suena parte de alguna novela, pero en la vida, hay cosas que tenemos que dejar libres, tal vez nunca vuelvan a nosotros, pero está la posibilidad de que sí...

- Gracias Hermione – me dice sonriendo – No sé que haría sin ti.

_Amigo del alma_

_Te pido perdón_

_Pero no soy yo... es mi corazón_

_Que siente alegría al verte y en complicidad con mi mente_

_Ya no pueden estar ni un minuto sin verte..._

_Amigo del alma_

_Si acaso decides no volver a hablarme_

_Perdona pero soy de carne y hueso_

_No pude controlar mis sentimientos_

_La vida es así... no puedo estar sin ti..._

- Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Harry – murmuro cuando él se ha marchado de la sala común.

Sí. No sé que sería mi vida sin él.

Estoy de acuerdo con las personas que dicen que no elegimos de quién enamorarnos, pero quién sea que toma esta decisión es mucho más inteligente que yo, porque Harry... es en primer lugar mi mejor amigo y después el hombre más maravillosamente imperfecto y a su vez, perfecto del mundo. Y es justo, justo lo que yo siempre he querido a mi lado.

Suspiro mientras apago la chimenea.

No sé que sería sin él... Sin mi amigo del alma.

_Amigo del alma_

_Te pido perdón_

_Pero no soy yo... es mi corazón_

_Que siente alegría al verte y en complicidad con mi mente_

_Ya no pueden estar ni un minuto sin verte_

_Amigo del alma_

_Si acaso decides no volver a hablarme_

_Perdona pues soy de carne y hueso_

_No pude controlar mis sentimientos_

_La vida es así... no puedo estar sin ti.._

_No puedo estar sin ti..._

_**Fin**_

¡¿Y! Mi primer Songfic de H/Hr. Les cuento que la canción es de un grupo de acá de Argentina, y es muuuy linda pues de hecho es mi canción favorita de este grupo. Me gusta mucho pues siempre me recuerda a mi mejor amigo, y quizás por eso muchas cosas de las que dice Hermione o de la canción, identifican mis sentimientos para con él. Hay cosas que me hubiese gustado cambiar, como lo de Ginny, pero ya tendré la oportunidad en otro fic, de todos modos yo sólo quería exponer lo que Hermione siente por Harry, quizás lo que él siente por ella es diferente de lo que se muestra aquí.

Antes de seguir aclaro que soy super fan de H/Hr, así que no esperen un fic donde Ginny esté enamorada de Harry, pues a ella siempre la empato con Draco, je, aunque suene trillado.

Bien, no tengo mucho más por decir, los adoro a todos y espero que les guste un poquito el fic.

Besos!


End file.
